


The Dragon of Moria

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, BAMF Harry, BAMF Legolas Greenleaf, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dragons, Elvish, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: После Битвы за Хогвартс Гарри Поттер помог с восстановлением замка и вернулся в Школу в «Класс для догоняющих», как назвал это сборище Ежедневный Пророк, чтобы наконец-то сдать ЖАБА и выпуститься. Разумеется, все ждали, что после всего случившегося он непременно станет аврором. У самого Гарри это тоже было в планах до тех пор, пока он не пошел подавать заявление в Академию.Вместо аврорской карьеры Поттер нашел себе хобби, которое увлекло его в совершенно новый мир.





	The Dragon of Moria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pristineungift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dragon of Moria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832576) by [pristineungift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift). 



Гарри осознал, что он уже довольно долго стоит посреди Министерства Магии и пялится на восстановленный Атриум. Статую волшебника и ведьмы, доминирующих над другими расами, которую поставил сюда в свое время Волдеморт, давно демонтировали. Вместо нее теперь была статуя Гарри.  
Сам же Поттер об этом был ни сном ни духом.  
Он тут был такой высокий, плечи расправлены, меч Гриффиндора высоко поднят над головой, готовый кромсать и рубить врагов. Вся из себя драматичная, прямо-таки героическая поза. Мантия, подобно крыльям Немезиды, развивалась за спиной, шевелюру трепал воображаемый ветер. На лице была печать мрачной решимости и непоколебимой убежденности в своей правоте.  
Гарри и не думал, что мог так выглядеть. Да он был более чем уверен, что ТАКИМ он не был никогда, и никогда не будет. Какая-та мысль на подкорке сознания твердила, что так его представлял весь Магический Мир. В этом случае было два варианта действий: прямо сейчас начать пытаться хоть как-то соответствовать образу и быть готовым к неминуемому позору, потому что он однозначно долго так не протянет, или сразу же уйти в глухую оборону, все отрицая.  
Вернувшись камином обратно на Площадь Гриммо, Поттер уже принял решение.  
* * *  
В последующие три года Гарри стал кем-то вроде отшельника. Его никогда не видели на публике, но иногда — крайне редко, если честно, — можно было застать на семейном ужине в доме Уизли. Он не особо-то любил туда ходить, потому что Джинни, похоже, все еще ждала его, но продолжать с ней отношения, когда почти ушел из Магического Мира, было не очень честно.  
Но его отшельничество лишь подогревало к нему интерес любопытных обывателей. Ходили слухи, что он путешествует, изучая какую-то редкую удивительную магию, или просто стал Невыразимцем, или отправился на охоту за оставшимися Пожирателями Смерти, или нашел легендарных Высших Эльфов и женился на их принцессе. Слухов было много, и они были самые противоречивые. Но чем сильнее Гарри пытался заставить всех забыть о себе, тем все больше и больше волшебников считали его чуть ли не реинкарнацией Мерлина.  
Но была и доля правды во всех этих сплетнях. Он действительно учил редкую удивительную магию, лишь бы хоть как-то себя занять. Поттер постоянно торчал в библиотеке на площади Гриммо и, находя очередной интересный талмуд, сразу же посылал Кричера в библиотеки других своих домов, которые унаследовал, чтобы тот отыскал еще больше книг по нужной теме. Рон думал, что его лучший друг совсем спятил в четырех стенах, а Гермиона грызла локти, вспоминая школьные дни, когда приходилось насильно тащить обоих в библиотеку. А потом он вообще оскорбил ее до глубины души, отказавшись от помощи в изучении его последнего проекта, чем бы он там ни занимался, сразу же переключившись на работу Грейнджер в Министерстве.  
Гарри вдруг понял, что когда ему не выносили мозг нотациями вроде «учись или умри», то он предпочитал заниматься один и получал огромное удовольствие и удовлетворение от того, что мог самостоятельно разобраться в поставленной задаче.  
На данный момент он сильно увлекся анимагией. И если бы Гермиона только об этом узнала, то точно бы не позволила работать самому, любыми правдами и неправдами напросившись к нему, потому что во всех книгах, что он читал, четко говорилось одно — нельзя заниматься анимагией в одиночестве без присмотра другой ведьмы или волшебника. Но Поттеру вполне хватало приглядывающего за ним Кричера, с которым они сильно сдружились в последнее время, поэтому он хотел сделать все один. Это была своего рода дань уважения Мародерам. Его отцу и Сириусу. Потом он обязательно покажет свою форму Рону и Гермионе, но сначала полюбуется на нее сам.  
Гарри очень надеялся стать кем-нибудь маленьким и незаметным, чтобы можно было улизнуть в неудобный момент, оставшись неузнанным.  
— Так, Кричер, ты знаешь, что делать, — сказал Поттер, садясь посреди комнаты, предварительно убрав из нее всю мебель. На всякий случай он освободил себе побольше места, если вдруг превратится во что-то большое. Он сомневался, что его форма могла бы быть настолько большой, чтобы не поместиться в комнате, но вдруг он станет слоном? Правда, ну каковы шансы?  
Если бы он только вспомнил о своей знаменитой удаче…  
— Кричер здесь, чтобы убедиться, что Хозяин останется в доме, если инстинкты возьмут над Хозяином верх. Кричер не позволит Хозяину причинить кому-либо вред, даже самому Кричеру. Потому что Кричер — это самое дорогое, что есть у Хозяина в доме. И Хозяин будет очень расстроен, если с Кричером что-то случится. И Кричеру даже придется обезвредить Хозяина, если потребуется, или Кричер убежит, если не сможет этого сделать, — доложил эльф. Глаза его светились искренней преданностью и непролитыми слезами.  
— Превосходно Кричер, как и всегда, — похвалил Гарри.  
Поттер опрокинул в себя трансформирующее зелье и закрыл глаза, впадая в медитативный транс. Следуя инструкции в книге, он попытался максимально очистить свое сознание (мастерство в Окклюменции даже еще на горизонте не маячило) и определить, какими чертами и признаками могла бы обладать его форма.  
В первую очередь Гарри подумал о своей любви к полетам. Какой бы ни была его анимагическая форма, существо должно уметь летать. Только в воздухе он чувствовал себя действительно свободным. Только он и небо. Никаких ожиданий, никаких пророчеств… А еще Гарри был очень упрямым. И хорошо, потому что иначе бы он не выжил в той войне. Поэтому он очень хотел в этот раз, да и во все последующие, сделать все самостоятельно, как бы Гермиона ни пыталась отчаянно навязать в помощь свое общество.  
На краю сознания появилась мысль, что Гарри как был, так и остался довольно одиноким человеком. Он никогда не чувствовал себя комфортно в толпе, или когда к нему проявляли повышенный интерес. Действительно, когда Рон и Гермиона заглядывали в гости чаще пары раз в неделю, ему начинало казаться, что он задыхается в собственном доме. Такого общения ему было больше, чем достаточно. Гарри нравилось быть предоставленным самому себе. Если подумать, наверно, так повлияло на него проведенное в чулане детство.  
Так… что там еще? Хм, стоило признать, что характер у него был довольно взрывной (да-да, и не без причины). Если говорить о плохих чертах его личности, то к уже имеющимся пунктам можно было бы смело добавить некую зацикленность. Вспомнить хотя бы, как он в Школе был помешан на Философском Камне или когда периодически подозревал Малфоя в каких-то злодейских интригах. А ведь был еще снитч, оставленный ему Дамблдором… Ох, да взять вот хоть это задание стань анимагом, которое он дал сам себе. И ведь его совсем не смутила возможная опасность или то, что он может безрезультатно пытаться обратиться всю жизнь.  
Была еще одна вещь, о которой он совсем не хотел думать, — парселтанг. И вот это точно должно было стань одной из определяющих черт его формы. Гарри до последнего надеялся, что получил возможность разговаривать с чешуйчатыми гадами только из-за связи с Волдемортом. Но даже после того, как хоркрукс из его шрама исчез, эта способность осталась.  
Итак, что мы имеем: любовь к полетам, упрямство, одиночество, не особо приятный характер (и опять же — обоснованно), склонность к навязчивым идеям и возможность разговаривать со змеями. Можно было бы между строк еще и безрассудство добавить…  
В замочную скважину словно вставили ключ, стоило Поттеру подумать обо всем этом, и он почувствовал, как что-то внутри щелкнуло и сдвинулось. Вместе с этим начало изменяться и тело.  
Гарри вырос до гигантских размеров, намного больше комнаты, в которой был. Стены под напором раскололись и потрескались, пол просел под явно немаленьким весом, а потолок просто осыпался трухой, когда Поттер уткнулся в него макушкой, с легкостью преодолев сопротивление старых досок и вырвавшись к небу… За спиной распахнулись крылья, доломавшие то, что еще оставалось от дома. Длинный хвост, которым теперь заканчивался хребет, уютно обернулся вокруг туловища. Теперь рот Гарри был полон смертельных клыков, а лицо, раздувшись, стало змеевидной мордой. По всему телу волной потекла чешуя. Она сверкала как драгоценности, как самый настоящий обсидиан.  
_Твою же Моргану!_ Прямо-таки возопил внутренний голос. Он звучал странно похожим на Рона. Вслед за ним уже залепетала Гермиона: _Но я не могу быть драконом! В книге четко говорилось, что волшебники не могут превращаться в магических существ!_  
Разумеется, Гарри не знал, что волшебники, чья сила превосходит обычную, кого коснулась рука судьбы, и которые успели за свою жизнь прогуляться в другую реальность, породили древние легенды о невероятно умных драконах, что могли говорить и творить магию.  
Поттер оказался драконом восточного типа, как Китайский Огненный Шар. Но туловище его было намного больше, а цвет полностью черным. Глаза, которые можно было увидеть в отражении многочисленных осколков, были зеленые, словно чистейшие изумруды. Они сверкали и переливались как настоящие многогранные драгоценные камни.  
В своей последней связной мысли, прежде чем драконьи инстинкты окончательно не взяли над ним верх, Гарри очень понадеялся, что с Кричером все будет хорошо.  
Дракон зарычал, сильно недовольный тем, что его посадили в какую-то странную маленькую пещерку, и продолжил крушить дом, снося стены до основания, разгневанно выдыхая поверх развалин струи огня.  
Вдруг его отвлекло от столь увлекательного занятия что-то блестящее. Хоть он и был взрослым по мерками людей, по сравнению с настоящими Взрослыми драконами он был сущим младенцем, поэтому не мог надолго сосредоточить внимание на чем-то одном. Когда вокруг него с хлопками начали появляться волшебники, он и ухом не повел, увлеченно роясь в развалинах дома в поисках чего-нибудь миленького и симпатичного, чтобы можно было сделать из этого кучку и сесть сверху.  
— Гарри! Нет! Нет-нет-нет, Гарри! — кто-то закричал.  
Дракон невольно посмотрел на крикуна. Он ведь занят! Вокруг уже набралась целая толпа этих двуногих существ, и все они тыкали в него своими странными маленькими веточками. Не особо заинтересованный, он отвернулся, опять закопавшись в поисках сокровищ.  
А потом из этих веточек в него полетели красные лучи. Ай, больно ведь! Хоть эта и была сущая ерунда, но все-таки неприятно. Дракон инстинктивно поднял вокруг себя перламутровый щит, прежде чем эти назойливые людишки успели атаковать снова. Они были крайне ошеломлены подобным явлением, однако его это мало интересовало, потому что дракону уже было совсем невесело и вдруг резко расхотелось тут находиться.  
Не очень понимая, что он вообще собирается сделать, дракон собрал у себя в груди магический огонь, который помог бы ему подняться и вырваться в небо. Мерзкие двуногие что-то продолжали кричать, но он их успешно игнорировал, потому что они были глупые и совсем ему не нравились. Дракон раскрыл крылья и понесся вверх, закручиваясь по спирали.  
Он летел все выше и выше, быстрее и быстрее, пока что-то вдруг не хлопнуло.  
Голову сразу же немного повело. Но по мере того, как он начал снижаться, постепенно вращаясь в обратную сторону и увеличивая круг, дезориентация прошла. Воздух вдруг запах по-другому — чище, лучше, — и никто не кричал. Дракон знал, что оказался в совершенно новом месте.  
Прорвавшись сквозь облака, он увидел невдалеке гору. И в этой горе он учуял что-то умопомрачительное. Что-то, что он так хотел. Он уже знал, что это было. Сокровище, которое он должен был созерцать, устроившись сверху. Возможно, время от времени он будет кататься по нему, и это будет прекрасно.  
Все для себя решив, дракон приземлился, долго ища путь внутрь. Слишком упрямый, чтобы сдаться, он все же нашел его.  
Разумеется, как только он оказался внутри горы, то обнаружил, что та буквально кишела гоблинами. Но на краю сознания мелькнуло, что они ему не особо-то нравятся, и еще в памяти всплыли какие-то ловушки, предательство и _звякалки_. Поэтому муки совести не мучили дракона, когда он начал гнать гоблинов из горы, буквально выкуривая их из всех щелей, дыша огнем, когда они с первого раза не понимали намеков.  
И его огонь пробудил что-то внутри горы, что-то, что жило глубоко, в самых недрах, что пахло грязью и тьмой, злом для дракона-малыша, который совсем позабыл, что когда-то его звали Гарри. Этот кто-то был покрыт проклятым пламенем — Адским пламенем, как шептал разум, — но дракон не боялся, потому что огонь не мог навредить ему ни внутри, ни снаружи. Поэтому он долго гонял эту огненную тень по горе и, когда наконец-то загнал ее в угол, то зажал в кольцах своего тела, сдавив с силой со всех сторон и потушив дикий жар. А потом дракон столкнул тело с обрыва, дабы оно не отравляло своим зловоньем его прекрасные сокровища.  
Удовлетворенный тем, что наконец-то остался в пещере один, он начал собирать все драгоценности в большую кучу, чтобы со всем комфортом усесться на них сверху, охраняя, и устремиться мыслями в далекие дали своей памяти, размышляя о себе и о богатствах, что теперь были лишь его.  
* * *  
Обнаружив тела родных Гимли, Братство Кольца бежало сквозь Копи Мории, преследуемое многочисленными гоблинами. Леголас вырвался немного вперед, беспрестанно стреляя из лука по мерзким тварям. Но этих отвратительных существ было так много, что не было никакой надежды хоть как-то проредить их ряды. Он едва ли мог сдерживать натиск. Если бы они только нашли достаточно узкое место, куда бы гоблины не смогли пролезть толпой, а проходили бы по одному или вдвоем за раз, тогда у всех был бы шанс на спасение.  
И почему эти проклятые гномы всегда все строили таким широким!  
Братство повернуло, уходя глубже в гору к тому мосту, о котором говорил Гендальф, когда гоблины вдруг разом остановились, переглянувшись с довольными гримасами, и начали скандировать одно-единственное слово.  
— Что они говорят, Гендальф? — спросил Фродо, тяжело дыша. Клинок Шершня в его руке ярко пылал голубым светом.  
Волшебник побледнел. Или это был отсвет от заклинания посоха?  
— Не может этого быть, — пробормотал Гендальф себе под нос. — Смауг ведь был последним.  
Леголас почувствовал холодок, пробежавший по спине, но приказал себе не поддаваться страху. Все-таки он был принцем Лихолесья, воином, и если ему было суждено здесь умереть, то он сделает это, сражаясь с гордо поднятой головой.  
— Гендальф, что они говорят? — Арагорн повторил вопрос хоббита.  
Волшебник выпрямился, пытаясь за пару секунд хоть как-то взбодрить себя, прежде чем ответил:  
— Одно слово, повторяемое снова и снова. «Дракон». Они говорят «Дракон».  
Гимли тихо выругался, Леголас к нему присоединился, однако не проронил ни слова, выразив все эмоции исключительно мысленно. Что они могут сделать против дракона? Да ни у кого из них даже оружия подходящего нет, чтобы хоть ранить его, даже у Гендальфа. Магия будет просто соскальзывать со шкуры, словно вода, а его твердую чешую не пробьет ни топор, ни меч. Да и стрелы Леголаса будут бессильны. Гном подумал, что, возможно, мог бы подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы нацелиться на глаза или пасть. Но кто мог гарантировать, что это хоть как-то поможет, а не попросту разозлит его.  
— Сейчас нам остается только двигаться дальше, — сказал волшебник, — и надеяться, что мы не привлечем к себе внимание дракона, если, конечно, он действительно есть в пещерах Мории. Двигайтесь быстро и тихо. И если случится худшее, то в первую очередь мы должны будем помочь Фродо избежать пасти змея. Кольцо необходимо уничтожить.  
Через мгновение все услышали шум барабанов — это гоблины пытались разбудить дракона.  
— Поспешим! — волшебник возглавил колонну.  
Леголас положил стрелу на тетиву, держа лук наготове и прикрывая группу с тыла. Его эльфийское зрение позволяло смотреть сквозь мрак, предупреждая малейшие поползновения гоблинов напасть сзади. Как и все эльфы, Леголас слабо светился в темноте, немного разгоняя тьму и освещая путь рядом с собой, поэтому он решил натянуть на голову капюшон, опустив при этом на мгновение лук. Да, эльфийский свет был прекрасен, но и крайне неудобен, когда нужно было скрыться в темноте.  
Стоило ему лишь потянуться к плащу, как краем глаза он увидел нечто. Что-то зашевелилось в темноте.  
— Гендальф, — мягко позвал Леголас, не прекращая стрелять по гоблинам. — Там что-то есть. Кажется, оно сливается с тьмой. За нами наблюдают.  
Не просто наблюдают — следят.  
— Не останавливаться, — приказал волшебник, опережая возможную панику.  
В этом был смысл. Пока дракон не начал атаковать, им не стоило обращать на него внимание. Может быть, удача будет на их стороне, и зверь просто проследит за ними, пока они не покинут копи.  
Но этому не суждено было случиться, когда громадная черная лапа с тремя пальцами, как у птицы, высунулась из темноты и попыталась схватить Леголаса. В то же самое время вокруг завибрировал приятный глубокий голос, в котором проскальзывал странный акцент.  
— Как мило.  
Эльф отпрыгнул с пути драконьей лапы, крутанувшись и уйдя в сторону, но прежде чем он успел встать на ноги и натянуть тетиву, другая лапа перехватила его поперек талии и теперь удивительно аккуратно удерживала на весу, не давая при этом сильно дергаться.  
— Осторожнее, — сказал тот же голос. — Ты чуть с обрыва не упал, что было бы крайне обидно. Не так уж и часто у меня тут появляются гости.  
Приняв прозвучавшие слова за угрозу, Леголас перестал извиваться в крепкой хватке, боясь, что за подобные попытки дракон мог его выбросить в пропасть. Но, кажется, появился призрачный шанс, что ситуация разрешится мирно.  
Все члены Братства, кто успел схватиться за оружие, замерли, когда Гендальф вышел немного вперед.  
— Гости?  
— О, да, — ответил голос. Леголас мог видеть, как в темноте двигается массивная туша существа. Его туловище было длинным, немного свернутым в кольца, как у змеи. Но если присмотреться, то слева на теле можно было увидеть часть крыла. — Обычно сюда спускаются только гоблины, — голос вдруг стал злым, — а их я не люблю. Они совсем не милые и к тому же воняют. Они постоянно будят меня и разводят тут бардак, а еще у них есть звякалки, — последнее слово прозвучало как что-то отвратительное, как самая ужасная вещь, которую только можно было вообразить. Леголасу было абсолютно невдомек, что за штуки были эти звякалки, но запомнил слово, на случай, если это окажется каким-то оружием против драконов.  
— А как насчет гномов, что мертвые лежат в комнатах внизу? — требовательно спросил Гимли, прежде чем хоть кто-нибудь смог его остановить. Эльф озадаченно посмотрел на гнома: это горе затуманило его разум, или он всегда был таким глупцом, что вдруг решил требовать ответы у дракона. — Это ты их убил? Говори!  
Тьма опять сдвинулась, и Леголас вдруг почувствовал, как дыхание дракона зашевелило волосы у него на голове. Выдыхаемый воздух был теплым и пах древесным дымом. Существо опустило морду ближе. Эльф повернул голову, только чтобы сразу же наткнуться на большой глаз, который, казалось, состоял из сотен ограненных изумрудов, каждый из которых сиял, как молодая трава по весне.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в драконе может быть что-то столь прекрасное.  
— Ох, так вот, значит, что случилось с гномами? — в голосе дракона сквозило сожаление. — А я-то все удивлялся, почему они перестали рыть такие замечательные тоннели. Подумал, что они просто испугались и ушли. Удивительные создания эти гномы, отлично копают и превосходно обрабатывают сокровища, делая их еще прекраснее. Но при этом они такие скромные. Бедняжки, они нервничали и убегали каждый раз, стоило мне поздороваться.  
Скептичный хмык раздался от одного из хоббитов. По мнению Леголаса, это точно был Пиппин. К счастью, Арагорн успел перехватить открывшего было рот Гимли, который уже почти ответил зверю.  
На какое-то время повисла тишина. Все это время эльф ощущал на себе изучающий взгляд существа.  
— Великий Дракон, — Гендальф наконец-то решился, — не будешь ли ты столь любезен отпустить нашего спутника и позволить нам пройти сквозь твою гору?  
— Хм, я бы хотел подержать его еще немного, если можно, — сказал дракон. Эльф почувствовал, как он отвел свой взгляд, посмотрев на волшебника. — Ох, как грубо с моей стороны! Мы ведь так и не познакомились, да? И, кстати, как вы видите в такой темноте? Люмос!  
Едва это странное слово прозвучало, как магия наполнила воздух вокруг, и свет, подобный полной луне, осветил пещеру. Они стояли на широком скальном выступе, с одной стороны которого был крутой обрыв, с другой — стена.  
Дракон мог использовать магию.  
— Ну разумеется, я могу. А ты разве нет? — спросил дракон. Кажется, последнюю мысль Леголас произнес вслух.  
— Нет, — ответил эльф, постаравшись сказать максимально вежливо, дабы не разозлить существо. Драконий глаз опять смотрел прямо на него. — Среди нас лишь Гендальф владеет этим искусством.  
Сейчас, когда пещеру осветил яркий свет, Леголас увидел, насколько черен был дракон — цвета ночного беззвездного неба. И он был таким же громадным, как и Смауг. Правда, как он уже заметил ранее, это существо было больше похоже на ящерицу с крыльями, и скрученные кольца хвоста не давали понять истинной длины.  
— Оу, — дракон замялся. — Ну, я уверен, что вы все хороши в чем-то другом. А сейчас, почему бы нам не пойти к моему кладу и не поговорить нормально. Если захотите, я расскажу вам, как выбраться из-под этой горы, — существо вдруг резко дернуло головой, и его морда оказалась настолько близко к эльфу, что тот мог запросто коснуться ее рукой, если бы, конечно, захотел.  
— Как твое имя, Сокровище? — вдруг спросил дракон.  
— Меня зовут Леголас, я принц Лехолесья, — ответил эльф. — А как зовут тебя?  
— Когда-то у меня было имя, — растягивая слова, протянул дракон, — но это было так давно, что я его уже позабыл. Поэтому, кем хочешь, тем и буду, — он скромно, словно смущаясь, склонил голову.  
Леголасу вдруг подумалось, что дракон, вероятно, был еще совсем молод. Не ребенок, конечно, но буквально едва-едва вступил во взрослую жизнь. А еще он был невероятно одинок и, возможно, слегка повредился рассудком.  
Подумав мгновение, эльф сказал:  
— Тогда я назову тебя своим другом, а имя дам — Арвелдир.  
Дракон довольно улыбнулся, от чего члены Братства дернулись к оружию, прежде чем поняли, что это не было актом агрессии.  
Но по группе все-таки побежали шепотки, что это все какой-то трюк, уловка, чтобы заманить их еще глубже в пещеры, чтобы они ослабили бдительность. А потом он сможет их съесть и забрать кольцо. Но все же они решительно вышли вперед и назвали дракону свои имена. Леголас все это время был крепко, но крайне бережно, сжат в его когтистой лапе.  
Когда очередь дошла до Фродо, он сделал пару шагов и поймал на себе изучающий взгляд дракона, который подозрительно сощурил глаза, смотря на хоббита.  
— Фродо, знаешь ли ты, что носишь хоркрукс на своей шее? Он может задушить тебя, взяв верх над разумом. Тебе стоит уничтожить эту мерзость или хотя бы снять с шеи.  
Леголас не знал слова «хоркрукс», но существо явно говорило о кольце. И в голове эльфа панически забилась мысль — что же случится с миром, если дракон, даже вроде бы дружелюбно настроенный, попадет под влияние кольца. Леголас уже почти дрожал от страха, представив последствия.  
— Мы как раз собираемся это сделать, — ответил хоббит после неловкого молчания, решив довериться великому змею.  
Леголас же был настроен слегка скептически, но все же ему стоило признать, что дракон был с ними весьма любезен. Тем не менее, драконы были известны своей изворотливостью и коварством, и как же они могли быть уверены, что это все не какой-то хитроумный план?  
— О, это хорошо, — сказал змей, — очень хорошо. Гадкие штуки эти хоркруксы — даже представить себе не могу, кто захочет разделить свою душу. А еще их сложно уничтожить. Что же, раз у вас такая серьезная миссия, то вы, наверно, не сможете остановиться на чашечку чая и немного поболтать? — дракон печально посмотрел на эльфа, от чего тот заерзал, вдруг почувствовав себя виноватым.  
— Ты знаешь, как Саурон создал кольцо? — шокировано спросил Гендальф.  
Дракон — Арвелдир, сам себе напомнил Леголас, — кивнул.  
— Никогда не слышал о Сауроне, но, думаю, все Темные Лорды похожи друг на друга.  
Чем больше дракон — Арвелдир! — говорил, тем больше вопросов порождал.  
— Так жаль, что ты не сможешь остаться на чай, Сокровище, — дракон обратился к эльфу, поудобнее перехватив его в лапе, чтобы тому было комфортнее. — У меня есть золотой трон с мягкой красной обивкой, на котором ты бы смотрелся просто великолепно. О, а еще корона! Ты же принц, да? Может, хотя бы примеришь ее, прежде чем уйти? — нетерпеливо предложил Арвелдир.  
Арагорн фыркнул, а потом и вовсе отвернулся, прикрыв рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть смех. Леголас почувствовал, как непонятно почему покраснел.  
— Кажется, у эльфа появился поклонник, — пробормотал Гимли себе под нос.  
— Эм, а разве ты им не восхищен? — спросил Арвелдир у гнома. Леголас же про себя задался вопросом, действительно ли дракон был настолько простодушным и искренним, каким казался? — Ты только посмотри, как сияет его кожа. А волосы его цвета нового золота, и пахнет он небом, по которому я летаю. Я еще никогда не встречал живое сокровище.  
Леголас опять покраснел, когда члены Братства в этот раз уже захохотали в открытую. Эльфу, само собой, невероятно польстили такие комплименты, но все же он почувствовал себя весьма неловко от того, что Арвелдир посчитал его сокровищем. А что, если дракон захочет оставить его в своем логове?  
Внезапно эльф обнаружил, что его, вообще-то, куда-то несут — к краю уступа, на котором они все стояли. Подойдя к месту, дракон развеял иллюзию пустоты, которая скрывала целую гору драгоценных камней и золота. Совершенно не обратив никакого внимания на раздавшийся сзади единогласный удивленный вздох, Арвелдир стал рыться в куче, что-то тихо бормоча под свой большой черный нос, пока наконец-то не выудил оттуда золотую корону, усеянную рубинами. Аккуратно, куда как ловчее, чем Леголас только мог вообразить, дракон водрузил корону ему на голову, немного отклонившись назад, чтобы полюбоваться получившейся красотой.  
— Сапфиры подошли бы лучше, — задумчиво протянул Арвелдир.  
Он опять развернулся к своему кладу, в этот раз вытащив эльфийский венец, прямо в центре которого сияла огромная сапфировая звезда. Змей заменил корону на голове Леголаса на венец и довольно замурчал от увиденного, оглядев эльфа сверху вниз своими многогранными глазами. Наконец-то полностью удовлетворенный, он немного переместил лапу, расположив Леголаса прямо перед своей мордой, и просто стал смотреть.  
Эльф уставился в ответ.  
Другие члены Братства тоже смотрели на них: кому-то было весело, а кто-то, наоборот, напрягся. Гимли бросал косые взгляды на драконий клад, но у него хватало выдержки не трогать его.  
— Арвелдир? — позвал Леголас.  
— Да, Сокровище? — дракон счастливо вздохнул.  
— Ты пялишься.  
— Нет, — дракон и бровью не повел, — я любуюсь. Любуюсь и размышляю.  
— Могу ли я спросить, о чем ты размышляешь? — встрял Гендальф.  
— Сапфир ли раскрывает дивный синий цвет глаз моего Сокровища, — ответил Арвелдир, не обрывая зрительный контакт с эльфом, — или это красота его глаз заставляет сапфир быть таким синим?  
Со стороны опять раздались смешки.  
— Спасибо, друг мой, — Леголас вздохнул. — Но не мог бы ты меня уже опустить вниз? Как ты верно заметил ранее, нам необходимо уничтожить кольцо, что несет Фродо. Это задание очень важное.  
Слова эльфа, кажется, немного вывели дракона из созерцательного транса. Он огляделся вокруг, увидев замерших в ожидании членов Братства, а потом немного наклонил голову в сторону, опять посмотрев на Леголаса.  
— Вам всем нужно идти? Ты мог бы остаться здесь, а остальные бы подхватили тебя на обратном пути? Видишь ли, я бы хотел полюбоваться тобой чуть подольше. Да и в тебе еще столько загадок, о которых мне нужно поразмыслить.  
Тем не менее, Арвелдир выполнил желание Леголаса, опустив его, но на ноги не поставил. Вместо этого он усадил эльфа на золотой трон, о котором упоминал в самом начале знакомства. Дракон опять счастливо вздохнул — теплый воздух защекотал волоски на шее Леголаса. Вопреки досужим сплетням, дыхание дракона было вовсе не зловонным. Вообще-то, этот дымный запах напомнил Леголасу о звездных ночах, которые они провели у костра вместе со спутниками.  
— Я бы с удовольствием остался и побеседовал с тобой подольше, друг мой, — сказал эльф. — Но я дал Фродо свое слово, что завершу эту миссию вместе с ним. Ты должен понять, что я не могу его нарушить.  
— О, конечно. Я бы не хотел, чтобы из-за меня ты не выполнил обещание, — Арвелдир положил большую голову на пол, дернув усами. Скользнув к горе золота, он свернулся на ней черными кольцами и положил голову сверху.  
Показалось, или дракон действительно обиделся?  
В установившейся нелепой тишине члены Братства всячески намекали Леголасу, чтобы тот сделал хоть что-нибудь с этим надувшимся змеем, но эльф лишь недоуменно разводил руками, совершенно не зная, что можно предпринять в такой ситуации.  
В конце концов, Леголас поднялся с трона и подошел к дракону, положив руку на его обсидиановые чешуйки, аккуратно продвигаясь ладонью к голове, боясь спугнуть зверя.  
— Арвелдир?  
— О, это же я, да? — дракон вскинулся. Кажется, он был очень доволен, что наконец-то обзавелся именем.  
— Друг мой, нам все еще нужна помощь, чтобы выбраться отсюда. И не печалься — возможно, когда-нибудь мы встретимся вновь.  
— Да, точно. Вам нужен выход. Тогда следуйте за мной. Хм, вообще-то, вам лучше идти первыми, а я бы вас направлял. Мне бы очень не хотелось кого-нибудь ударить своим хвостом. Мне иногда кажется, что у этой чертовой штуки есть разум.  
Леголас почувствовал, как его губы дрогнули в улыбке. Он позволил Арвелдиру донести себя до выхода, попытавшись этим хоть как-то утешить дракона.  
* * *  
Потребовалось еще полдня, чтобы наконец-то выбраться из Копий Мории. Вылезший следом черный дракон засверкал на солнце обсидиановой чешуей. Оказавшись снаружи туннелей, все повернулись к змею, чтобы попрощаться. Но Арвелдир прервал их:  
— Могу я пойти с вами? — выпалил дракон. — Обещаю, что не буду мешать. Я не хочу так скоро оставлять мое Сокровище. Если хотите, я даже могу повезти вас всех на своей спине. Я могу полететь куда угодно, куда бы вы ни шли.  
У Гендальфа буквально отвисла челюсть. И не у него одного, надо заметить.  
— Он сможет пролететь над Роковой Горой, а нам останется только сбросить кольцо с высоты! — изумленно выдал Фродо, еще до конца не осознавший, что это вообще возможно.  
— Это какая-то ловушка! Все не может быть так просто! — запротестовал Боромир.  
— Кто-то назвал гору «Рок»? (п/п: rock — скала; игра слов) — спросил Арвелдир. — Звучит довольно глупо.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что увижу дракона, захотевшего выступить против Мордора, — удивленно сказал Арагорн.  
Арвелдир усмехнулся. Звук грохотом прокатился по пещере словно оползень.  
— Видимо, на твоем пути еще не встречалось достойных драконов.  
Леголас стал задаваться вопросом, а не ранили ли его в их стычке с гоблинами, потому что все, что происходило после того, было сильно похоже на бред во время проклятой лихорадки. Но, в конце концов, решающее слово все равно оставалось за Фродо.  
— Мы примем предложение Арвелдира, — заявил хоббит.  
— Великолепно! — дракон улыбнулся, продемонстрировав ряд острейших зубов. — Дайте мне пару минут. Уложу кое-что в брюшной карман и вернусь!  
* * *  
Через три дня — ровно столько продлился полет — Кольцо Всевластья было скинуто в огонь Роковой Горы, и черная башня, что поддерживала Око Саурона, рухнула.  
— Нам все еще придется сразиться с черными армиями и Саруманом, — сказал Гендальф. А Леголас совсем не переживал на этот счет, что было для него в новинку.  
— Куда дальше, мое Сокровище? — донесся до них по ветру голос Арвелдира. Все члены Братства сидели друг за другом прямо за головой дракона, держась за спинные шипы.  
— В Имладрис, если ты не против, друг мой, — ответил Леголас.  
Дракон заложил крутой вираж.  
— Покажешь, где повернуть?


End file.
